Only Forever
by Fangirl257
Summary: They'll wait for each other, but for how long? Only Forever.


I've missed this. Her body molds into mine so easily, like she was carved to fit into the contours of me. My arms hold her tight. It has been too long since I've seen her. When I left, I didn't think that it would be so hard to be away from my best friend, but the moment I settled, it felt like a piece of me was missing. Over the months, I threw myself into my work until I was one of the greatest teachers at Quantico. Now, with a two week break for summer, I decided to come home for a visit. When I walked into the morgue, tears sprung in those beautiful hazel orbs. She ran to me and now I am having a hard time letting her go.

"Why didn't you call? I would have taken the day off!" She mutters into my chest, our height difference one of my favorite things about us.

"I wanted to surprise you, though I am shocked Ma didn't say anything." I chuckle.

I know this hug is lasting a little longer than most people would be comfortable with, but I don't care. There are not many people in this world that comfort me deep to my core, it is just my mother and Maura. Being away from her has been difficult. When I go to let her go, her grip on me tightens. My hand moves her hair out of her face as she looks up at me. The tears are still her eyes and it pulls at my heartstrings.

"Please don't let me go right now. I've missed you so much." She chokes up as the tears fall harder.

My hold on her tightens and I pull her flush against me. All parts of us touching and my forehead resting on hers. I've dreamed of this. Those months without her made me realize that she was my one great love, my soulmate, even if I wasn't hers. Before I can control what I do, I place a soft kiss on her hairline. Maura's eyes shut and I feel her fully relax against me.

"I've missed you too."

She looks up at me, hazel eyes meeting my brown. There is so much emotion between us that normally would make me queasy, but all of those years being her best friend, I can handle this.

Maura's arms start to ease around me until one hand is on my cheek, wiping away a tear I didn't even know I was shedding.

It is like time has stopped and the only people in the world is us. I never noticed it before but that is how it always has felt to me. She smiles at me and all I feel is warmth spreading throughout my body. Everything between us has always been easy, well at least after she realized I wasn't a hooker. I smile back down at her. The hand she placed on my face is still there. I know I should break this contact, but I just can't. Not yet. My thoughts are interrupted when I feel soft lips being pressed against mine. I stiffen only slightly before I move my lips against hers. Arms move to wrap around my neck and I grip her hips in a desperate attempt to bring Maura closer to me. I've never felt like this before, with just one kiss has all my nerve endings standing on end. My fingers trail up her soft body, that is wrapped sinfully tight in a designer blue dress that contrasts oh so wonderfully against her ivory skin, until they are tangled in her blonde hair. There is so much heat between us. I run my tongue across her plump bottom lip while the hand that isn't in her hair, roughly squeezes her ass. A low moan escapes her lips and I am suddenly aware of where we are. I pull back slightly, but before I get too far away, she is crashing our lips back together. Once again, I disconnect us. Our heavy breaths mixing and it is hard not to get transfixed on her ample chest moving up and down.

"We shouldn't.." She stops me before I can finish my thought.

"Don't take it back now, Jane. I've waited so long. Please." She whispers.

The words break my heart as I realize what is going through her head. I never wanted to be that stereotype, but I want everything with Maura.

"For someone who doesn't assume anything, Dr. Isles." I smirk at her. "You jumped to the wrong conclusion. If you would've let me finish, I was going to say we shouldn't be doing this in the morgue."

A blush arises in her cheeks and I can't help but find it utterly adorable.

"Do you still have your key?" She asks.

"Yeah, why?" Where is she going with this?

"Wait for me there. I can't leave work right now, but I would very much like to continue this when I get home tonight."

She brings her lips to mine again. It is so easy to get lost in Maura. I denied or really lied to myself saying that I have never dreamed of my gorgeous best friend. She was all I dreamed about. In any silent moment, my mind wanders to how her breasts will feel in my hands, how she'll taste on my tongue. Will her moans echo off the walls? She fuels all my fantasies and if these kisses have told me anything, the reality of Doctor Isles will blow my fucking mind.

"Are you sure?" I know I should be portraying confidence, but my insecurities are screaming too loud in my head. Maura was never shy when it came to talking or rather boasting about her sexual encounters. She knows great sex and I have a feeling that I won't be able to impress.

Maura stares at me. Her eyes never leave mine as she takes my left hand in hers. She trails it up her thigh, under her dress until my fingers are met with drenched lace panties. I close my eyes as my hand gets a mind of its own, finding her clit with ease and giving it a flick. Maura moans.

"This is what you do to me, what you have done to me for years. If you had any idea the amount of panties your voice alone has ruined, you wouldn't have asked that question."

Part of me is shocked by her confession, the other is utterly turned on. All I want to do is take that dress in my hands and rip it off her body so that I can feast upon her flesh. Though, I'm sure if I ruined that dress she would kill me. Her wardrobe used to cost triple my salary as a detective so I should calm myself down.

"I'll be there." I whisper, but I don't move my hand just yet.

"I love you, Jane."

I've heard these words many times, but never in this context. I know that I am not worthy of this, but damn if I won't fight like hell to give her the world.

"I love you, too."

I give her a gentle kiss, one that explains how I feel better than I ever could. There has always been a part of me that knew there would never be any grand declarations because putting emotions into words has never been my strong suit.

Flowers-Check

Wine- Breathing

Pizza- On it's way

It doesn't take me long to feel comfortable back in Maura's house. I feel the warmth that only she has provided me. Everything is just so her. I sit on the couch waiting for the pizza to arrive and for Maura to text me that she is on her way home. My nerves are fraying. I don't know how everything will proceed. What happens after you tell the woman of your dreams that you love her? My life has never been the 'And they lived happily ever after' type. What if she comes home and realizes that this was all a mistake? Anxiety courses through me. I close my eyes, willing myself to calm down. When I hear the doorknob wiggle, I feel my heartbeat in my throat. I know that she is home, but Maura doesn't say anything as she makes her way through the house. The smell of pizza hits my nostrils and I figure that she must have intercepted the delivery boy. Good thing I had already paid and left a tip. It isn't the first time she has signed for me. Even with my eyes still closed, I can picture her movements. She sets the food inside of the fridge. Soon I feel a weight setting atop of me and lips attack the side of my neck.

"You better not have fallen asleep, Jane Rizzoli." She mutters as she sucks my pulse point.

My hands grab her hips, bringing her closer to me. Our lips meet in a frenzy that I have never experienced before. Her fingers tangle in my hair as our tongues fight for dominance. When the need to breathe takes over, I contemplate if air filling my lungs is actually more important than the feel of her lips against mine. I slip my hands from their place on her hips to stroke the soft skin of her newly exposed thighs. She crashes our lips back together and rocks against me. My fingers creep further up until I hit bare, hot flesh. A gasp leaves my lips from either the fact that she is on top of me without panties or that her inner thighs are smeared with her juices.

"After you left, they were too wet to leave on," is all she says.

I run my fingers up and down her slit and her moans are caught in my throat. My thumb circles her clit slowly and she bucks her hips in the attempt for more friction. She is so smooth and hot. The sweet smell of her almost makes me drool. This is not how I wanted this to go. I wanted to worship her body, but with her moving the way she is on top of me and my fingers at her core, I make a mental note to admire later and do anything I can to keep her moaning now. Slipping two of my long fingers into her, I hear her hiss.

"Jesus, Jane!" She moans out my name. " If you knew how many nights I imagined you long fingers in my pussy instead of my own."

Maura fucking Isles is clenching around me while she talks dirty. If this is a dream, I never want to wake up. Not wanting to lose the mood, I thrust into her, curling my fingers on the out take. Her lips leave mine as she moans. Hips lift and meet me thrust for thrust. Maura's hands grip the back of her couch to help as she moves up and down, riding my fingers. With one hard circle of her clit, she cums, clenching, pulling me deeper into only sound in the room is my name echoing off the walls. Gently, I pull out of her. Maura's eyes are closed as she tries to regain some control over her body. They open just in time for her to see me bring my cum soaked fingers to my mouth and suck. I barely get them out before her lips are on mine, her tasting herself on my lips.

"Christ that was fucking hot." She whispers against my lips, her voice hoarse.

My hold on the beauty in my lap tightens as I go to stand up. She yelps in surprise and quickly wraps her legs around my waist. Maura buries her face in my neck, licking any exposed skin she can find. My pleasure is the furthest thing from my mind. All I want is to go down as the best lover she has ever had. Plus, I have waited too long to feel that delicate flesh underneath my tongue. I maneuver us up the stairs to her room. Using my foot to kick it shut, I set Maura down. She stops and looks up at me, love and lust fill her eyes. I bring up a hand and stroke her cheek before leaning in for a kiss. This time it is gentle, every emotion in both of us being portrayed right now. Walking us backwards, the back of her knees hit the bed. When she goes to fall back onto it, I stop her. Before she can ask, my fingers find the zipper to her dress and I pull it down. The fabric loosens and starts to fall. As I help her out of the offending garment, my eyes aren't staring into hers anymore, but glued to her chest. The only thought going through my mind is 'talk about seeing the red lace underneath this dress.' Soon, my eyes take her body in.

"You're so beautiful." I tell her, my fingers touching any exposed skin they can.

She just smiles at me, looping her arms around my neck and pulling me down as she falls onto the bed. Feeling her practically naked body underneath me is far better than I could have dreamed. My hands come up, unhooking her bra to reveal her voluptuous breasts to me. I push all insecure thoughts out of my head and cup her mounds. When my palm rolls over her nipples, a moan leaves her lips.

"Jane, please." She pleads.

"Please what?" I ask, with a grin.

Before she can answer, I draw a dusty nipple into my mouth, swirling it with my tongue and sucking. Hips buck in response, but something feels wrong. Then it dawns on me, I'm still fully clothed. Pulling back to set on my knees, Maura's eyes shoot open.

"What are you doing?"

I don't answer her, but her eyes watch as I bring my fingers up to start unbuttoning my shirt. As more skin gets exposed to her, she brings her tongue out to lick her lips. It is probably the sexiest thing I have ever witnessed. We both look like we are about to devour each other and the anticipation might just kill us. I shrug off my shirt and pull of my tank top. Moving down, I flip open the button on my pants, getting off the bed to take them off. I crawl back on the bed, my eyes never leaving hers. My heart feels like it is going to beat out of my chest, but I don't care. I have never wanted anyone as much as I want Maura. Placing soft kisses up her stomach, until I reach the underside of her breasts. Myhand messages one and my tongue pulls the other into my warm mouth. Her hands fly to my hair, keeping pressed where I'm at. I can feel the heat and wetness from her core as she seeks friction. I switch, to pay attention to her other nipple and she moans. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined how this would feel. Her breasts are so heavy in my hands and her skin tastes so good. I'll never be able to get enough.

"Jane!" She screams and I feel her body tenses.

I glance my eyes up to see her head thrown back, eyes closed, and her mouth open.

Unlatching my lips from her nipple, "Did you just?"

A blush arises to her cheeks as she struggles to catch her breath. "I've never been that responsive before." Her eyes not meeting mine.

"That was hot as hell." I grin at her, moving up to capture her lips in a heated kiss.

Maura takes advantage of my distracted state to lock her legs around me and flip us over. Her blonde hair hanging down, like a curtain. My eyes take her in, as much as I love being in control, a naked Maura Isles above me is quite the site to behold. Her hands get acquainted with my body. Her soft touches causing me to realize just how much pleasing her has turned me on. I'm sure my own panties are ruined, but I don't care. I'm not done with her yet, so I'll just have to wait for my release. I want her to scream my name until she loses her voice. I want to be imprinted in her mind. My hands trail up her thighs, loving how her soft skin feels against mine. The wetness from her core, I can feel it on my abs. Knowing that I made her that way makes me more determined than ever. I grip her hips and using all of my strength, working out with FBI agents has its benefits, I lift and move her until her knees are settled on either side of my head. Maura places her hands on the top of her headboard and looks down at me. Maintaining our intense gaze, I guide her down and run my tongue through sopping wet folds. I hold her up as I explore, nipping at her outer lips. When I moan into her core, the vibrations cause her to buck forwards. My hands hold her steady. I take a rather slow approach to this, only knowing what I like done to myself. My licks are long and slow, me just savoring the sweet flavor of her. I'm already addicted. The mix of her essence and heat, I could stay down here forever. When my tongue swirls around her clit, a low moan comes from her. I trail back down, circling her opening before plunging into her. She's tight and her inner muscles pull me in as far as I can do. Her wetness is coating my face, but I don't care. Curling my tongue, I draw out, just to push back inside. High pitched moans fill the room.

"Fingers. I need fingers." She manages to gasp out in between moans.

Not ashamed to follow her order, I move one of my hands to the middle of her lower back, to help support her, and bring the other to collect her sweet juices before pushing them inside of her. I toss my slow and steady pace out the window and thrust into her faster and harder. I need to hear her scream my name as she cums and I need it now.

"Harder."

Wet sounds mix with her moans. I bring my mouth up to suck her clit, flicking it with my tongue. My eyes watch as Maura takes on of her hands off her headboard and palms her own breast. Her core starts to contract around my fingers, her thighs start to shake, and I keep up my pace. Her eyes open for a brief moment to see me watching her and with one final hard suck, she cums, her screams I'm sure can be heard by her neighbors. I pull my fingers out of her, placing my hand back on her hip and replace them with my tongue, sending her flying into another orgasm. I drink everything she has to give me, loving that now I can taste her and it is better than any fantasy. I can feel her body going limp, so I move her back down my body until she collapses on me. Her breathing is uneven and I can feel her heart pounding. I move her hair out of her face and place a soft kiss on her forehead. She slowly regains control over herself and turns her head to look at me.

"I always knew we'd be good, but damn." She smiles at me and I laugh.

"Yeah?" I question, though I don't mean to.

Maura nods as she moves until we are face to face, her hovering over me, "Now, it's your turn, my sexy former Detective."

She claims my lips and moves until she is straddling me again. Hands brush down my body. With us never parting, she removes my bra and runs her thumbs across my already hard nipples. Maura descends her mouth, leaving wet kisses on my skin. Her fingers trail down and dip underneath my panties.

"Christ you're so wet." She mutters against my skin.

My hips buck on their own. Maura smirks and hooks her fingers in the fabric and draws them down my legs. She draws one of my nipples into her mouth as her hand runs up and down my legs. Releasing me with a pop,

"You're legs are insane. So many nights I wondered what they would feel like wrapped around my neck as I brought you to orgasm after orgasm with my tongue." She ends her sentence with a flick of my nipple.

Her dirty talk sends another rush of arousal through my body.

"Don't tease, Marua."

When her fingers slip inside me, I let out a moan. Her thumb circles in time with her thrusts. I'm so turned on that with doesn't take long to feel the onset of my orgasm. My inner walls start to squeeze around her and she removes her fingers all together. I frustrated growl leaves my lips, but it soon turns into a moan as I feel her spreading my legs open further and a firm tongue licking through my drenched folds. She places a hand on my stomach to keep me still, as I want to buck my hips into her face. Maura flicks my clit and then sucks, repeating until my moans grow in volume. My hands tangle in her hair, holding her close to my hot core. When she thrusts into me and curls hers fingers, I fall apart. Her name drips from my lips as I cum. My inner muscles try to draw her as deep as they can as my thighs shake from sheer pleasure. As I come down from my high, I feel her softly licking, cleaning me up, moaning at my taste. Pulling her hair slightly, she crawls up my body and presses our lips together, the taste of each other mixing into one flavor. When she pulls back, Maura rolls over and cuddles into my side. In the heat of our love making, blankets fell to the floor. So I sit up, leaning over to pick one up to cover us. I lay back down, I hold her close and she places a hand over my stomach and a leg in between mines o that she is wrapped around me. My mind starts to think, wondering what happens now or if everything I did was okay. It isn't like I had a frame of reference to go off of. Plus, I go back to Quantico in two weeks. Is this just a summer fling for her? Or worse, a one time thing? Soon my thoughts are in a frenzy and I don't know where they start or end. All I know is that feeling her in my arms is the happiest I have ever felt.

"Will you calm that brain of yours down?" She mutters, her voice soft like she is trying not to fall asleep.

"I'm just afraid of what happens now."

"I'll give you one more chance, but it only last forever." She says as her hand on my stomach stokes the skin there.

I look down at her, in confusion, "What?"

She looks up at me, sated and tired, "It took us eight years to get here, Jane. I kept telling myself, before you left, that I'd give you one more chance to tell me how you felt, but I realized that I'd give you that chance forever. We'll figure it out. Plus, the FBI has been trying to get me on their payroll for years, now I have a reason to take their offer."

My eyes light up, "Really."

"I love you, Jane." She whispers as she leans up to kiss me.

"I love you too, Maura."

When she cuddles back into my side, I can tell that she has fallen asleep because her breathing is slower and more controlled. It has always been her. In every way I pictured my life, she was always there. She'll be mine, only forever.


End file.
